The Demon's Seal (Rewrite)
by 3Fang
Summary: To stop the Kyubi, Minato sealed the Kyubi into his daughter Nazumi, but she was not the only one to receive a seal that night they weree born. A strange seal was found on her twin Naruto, and what is does will change his and Konoha's future.


AN: This is my first fanfiction. So try to be nice. I was inspired by a couple of stories for this one hopefully I can keeping it original enough to keep it interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Naruto's love interests would be more interesting than either Sakura or Hinata.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

*** Hokage's Office, 5 AM ***

Hiruzen Sarutobi once again sat behind the desk that he had years ago passed on to his successor. However, after the devastating events of this past night, his successor was no longer able to assume his role. For the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sacrificed his life in order to seal away the Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, away into his daughter. Luckily, after he recovered Minato's daughter from the sealing site, he had easily found Minato's secret wife Kushina not very far away. The truly remarkable thing was that Kushina was alive, just unconscious from the endeavor. And even more of a surprise was that there was another infant wailing from between Kushina's legs.

So behind the desk, Hiruzen returned and for the time being he stared at a cradle that held the Fourth's two children. He wasn't suprise that there were two. He knew from his now late wife, Biwako, that Kushina had been carrying twins, and was relieved that both had made it through the ordeal safely.  
>As he watched the children calmly sleep, Hiruzen's gaze was again drawn to the baby boy, Naruto, whose stomach also bore a seal. One that was very similar but very different from the one on his sister. 'Hmm, what could this seal do?' Sarutobi pondered, but he had resigned himself to keep his speculation to a minimum until his old student, Jiraiya, who was currently taking stock of the current state of the village and shinobi, could return to his office. Until then, Hiruzen made himself busy chewing his empty pipe and watching the children.<p>

It was an hour or so later when a knock came at the door. "Enter," the wizened leader spoke. A tall man with a massive mane of white spiky hair drawn back into a pony tail entered the office. As soon as he saw the old man, he faced dropped. "Well last night was…hell I can't even make light of what happened last night." He then noticed the cradle and the two that occupied it. Are these two Minato's?" With a somber expression Hiruzen nodded.  
>"Born on a night so full of death and misery. Under normal circumstances, these two would be heralded as true treasures of the Leaf, but last night's events will mar their births to direct the villagers' hate and scorn onto them." Hiruzen looked up from the sleeping infant faces into the eyes of his one-time student. "It is a sad and unlucky fate thrust upon them."<p>

Somberly, Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Very true, Sensei." Then in an almost complete shift in attitude, "So what is it that you needed me to look at?"  
>Hiruzen sighed at the lack of respect Jiraiya showed to the recently fallen, but pushed those thought aside to address the pressing issues. "I would like for you to examine the seals on these two."<p>

Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin, "So Minato split the Fox and sealed each half into one of them, huh?"

"I am afraid not, Jiraiya. The girl was the only one I found with Minato's body. I assume the Kyubi is sealed in her. However, it is the seal on the boy that has me worried. The boy was nowhere near the sealing site. I found him with Kushina still attached to his umbilical cord."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at this, and knelt to examine the infants' stomachs. He first examined the girl's seal as being the one containing the Kyubi. "Minato really was a genius. This seal far exceeds my expertise to reproduce, but I can understand it well enough. He used two Four Symbols Seals to create an Eight Trigrams Seal."

A confused crease appeared across Hiruzen brow, "But how can that be, I witnessed Minato using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu."

Again Jiraiya brought hand to his chin processing this new info of last night's events. "My guess would be is that Minato sealed part of the Kyubi into him and the rest in the girl. Probably because the Kyubi was too much to just entirely seal into the infant, thus he summoned the Shinigami to seal part of it in himself. Damn, he was a genius."

The old Hokage nodded accepting Jiraiya's explanation as the most probable. "Well is there any chance of the Kyubi breaking free?"

Jiraiya just shook his head. "Not without a key and I think I know where it is. I will just have to contact the Toads to make sure. But if you see this component here," Jiraiya pointed to the spiral in the center of the seal. "This bit here siphons the Kyubi's chakra and in a way purifies it and releases it into her chakra network. She is going to be a chakra power house with the Kyubi's chakra augmenting her own unnatural Uzumaki stores." Jiraiya stood back up satisfied with his examination.

"And what about the boy's seal?" Hiruzen asked no worried for the boy.

Jiraiya gave it a glance over, then another, then another. He then stood and looked to his old teacher, "No idea." Sarutobi would have facefaulted, if he not for his advnced age and his being the Hokage. Jiraiya seeing the reaction could lead to immediate pain quickly continued, "As far as I can tell it is a very crudely drawn seal and it looks wild and primal. I am surprised it hasn't failed and killed the boy yet. I would honestly wait until Kushina wakes up and ask her. She isn't only more proficient in execution, but her sealing knowledge is several times more extensive than my own."

Hiruzen glanced at the clock on the wall, 'Half past five, the council will be expecting an assembly soon to address the night's events. I should at least be able to bring them some good news of Minato's children.' "But can you say whether or not this seal is potentially dangerous?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "All seals are dangerous, Sensei. But this one, I really can't make any assumptions about it with any certainty. I want to say that it appears to be stable, but these rough designs I can't be certain even of that."

Hiruzen sighed, "Very Well. Thank you for your assistance, Jiraiya. I will have to take a different approach to breaking the news of them, then. Now, I have to speak with the council on this matter. Could you watch over these two for the time being?"

Jiraiya only responded with a smile and a brusk shooing hand gesture in the Hokage's direction. "See you when I see you."

*** Konoha Council Chambers 6:30 AM ***

Hiruzen took a long draw on his now lit pipe as he listened to the civilian council member rattle off numbers the somehow meant something about damaged and repairs throughout the market district.

Hiruzen rolled his eyes, "I am sorry Ganju, but I am going to have to stop you. The Fox's attack was limited to the outskirts of the village and then the forest outside the cities walls. The village cannot be held responsible for the damages and repairs need due to looting and otherwise. I would suggest that you bring the claims to the assignment's office this morning where you can hire our Genin, a majority of which survived the attack, to perform the repairs at a reduced rate. Does that sound agreeable."

Ganju could only nod as he could find no wrong with the Hokage's decision much to his disappointment. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and then stood taking the opportunity to address the council of serious matter at hand. "Now that the costs both human and property have been brought to light and addressed. I would like to make a few announcements of my own. First, as you as can guess since I am the one standing before you, my successor Minato Namikaze, lost his life last night during the attack He had used a forbidden jutsu that cost him his life in order to seal the kyubi away into a child."

This simple statement caused an uproar with several shouts of 'kill the child/kyubi' coming from all sides. Hiruzen flared his chakra and killer intent to quieten the dissidence, and soon after the tumult died down. "I want everyone to hear this. The child is not the Kyubi, like a blade sealed with a scroll, so is the Kyubi sealed with this child" He then raised both of his hands, "And before you start again, I have had the our village's best sealing master review the Fourth's work. They have given me there assurances that the seal will hold indefinitely should the child's life and will remain intact." Of course Jiraiya didn't really say anything of the sort, but Hiruzen thought it was an appropriate time to embellish a bit in order to secure the girl's safety in the future.

It was then that a hand from the shinobi clan heads rose, and up stood a large man with red hair and swirls on his cheeks. This man was Choza Akamichi, head of the Akamichi clan. "Lord Hokage, who is this child, and is there anything we can do to help provide for it?"

Hiruzen smiled, the head of the Akamichi clan was a kind and gentle man at heart a rare occurance in the world of shinobi. "No need to trouble yourself Choza, the child will be well taken care of, and I would prefer not to disclose who this child is as I want to protect their innocence and from misplaced hatred in the future." There was a general nod of acceptance from all member of the council.

"Now back on track. Since my successor is no longer with us, if no one object tonight I would suggest that I be reinstated for the time being until a new candidate for Hokage can be found." This gained most everyone's approval, "I assure you all, my standing in is entirely short term, I was enjoying my retirement far too much to want to be behind that desk for very long." This won the stragglers over and Hiruzen was voted back into office.

"Now if there is anything else we have had a long night and I beg you to return home rest and recover with your families and loved ones."

*** Hokage's Office 7:15 AM ***

Hiruzen returned to his office to find Jiraiya sitting in his chair rocking the infants in his arms, a chuckled escaping him. "Well Jiraiya, I honestly must say I never pictured you as the fatherly type."

Jiraiya gave the Hokage a disgruntled expression, "Har-dee-har-har Sensei. After you left these brats woke up and wouldn't shut up. This was the only thing I could do to calm them down."

Hiruzen just smiled and in the morning light finally took the time to take in the awake babies' appearances. The girl was had a tuft a red hair like Kushina, blue eyes like her father, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The boy had golden yellow fuzz on his head like his father, violet eyes like his mother, and he too had the whiskered marks on his cheeks.

Before either of the men could make another move though a knock came to the door. "Come in." Hiruzen called.

A stressed and harassed looking nurse entered the office, "Sir, Kushina Uzumaki just woke up and is raising quite a lot of hell over at the hospital. We need you help sir."

The Hokage nodded and looking at Jiraiya made their way to the hospital babies in hand.

*** Konoha General Hospital 7:45 AM ***

"Where are my children? Where is Minato? GAHHHH WHY AM I TIED DOWN TO THE DAMN BED?!" Kushina screamed to the empty room. Unbeknownst to her a silencing seal was applied to her door to prevent noise from traveling throughout the building disturbing the other patients.

It was quite the scene to walk into in the Hokage's opinion. But as soon as he and Jiraiya entered her room with the infants Kushina calmed down instantly.

"Hahh good they're safe. *huff* *huff* How are they? Arethey ok?" Hiruzen and Jiraiya walk up to her side and laid the babes between her legs on the bed so that they could undo her restraints.

"Yes Shina-hime, both of the little howlers are just fine." Jiraiya spoke softly.

Kushina eyes widened. "Both? I only remember birthing Nazumi! Is Naruto really ok?"

As if in response to the question, to assure his mother of his wholeness, Naruto gave a soft cry and squirmed in his blanket.

"Oh sweetie its ok Mommy's here" Kushina cooed as she picked up Naruto, which triggered Nazumi to begin to cry out as well. "Oh look how perfect you both are." She smiled and gave each a kiss on the forehead before turning her attention back to the two men in the room with her. "They are ok right?"  
>Hiruzen and Jiraiya both nodded before the former spoke. "Yes Kushina. Both of them appear to be in perfect health. As you may know Nazumi was used in by Minato to seal away the Kyubi." This got a somber nod from the red-headed woman. "Also it seems that a strange seal had been placed on Naruto as well." This caught the woman's attention and quickly yet gently began to undo Naruto's blanket to look at him.<p>

She didn't even have to ask where it was for as soon as she opened the blanket it was visible there on Naruto's stomach. Her eyes narrowed as she examined it; then almost immediately recognition. "This…This is a Demon Seal. Only the Biju and other demons have been known to be able to perform this. Even then they were most commonly used by the One-Tails, Shukaku." She took another minute to scan the seal. "But this…I have never anything like this before."

Hiruzen sensing there may be an issue, spoke to ask a question that for the men was most dire. "Kushina-chan, is there a risk of the seal failing and doing harm to Naruto or the village?" Kushina examine and ran a soft finger gently over Naruto's stomach, "No I don't believe so. All Demon Seals have this primal appearance. But they are written to match the personality of the beast writing them. Take the Shukaku's seals, they are disjointed and crazy all over the place matching its rumored instability and depravitiy. But this…this seal is complex and ingenious, only the Kyubi could have done this. The seal too much resembles Uzumaki design and the Kyubi is has been contained in two previous Uzumaki Seal masters, mself and Mito-sama before me."

"So can you determine the purpose of this seal since it is based on Uzumaki seals?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina shook her head. "The original concept looks to be a complex storage seal, like the Eight Trigrams style on Nazumi but these marks in the suppressors and the shadow layer of the siphon shows that it was changed to something else." She pondered. "If I had to guess it appears to be an amplification seal, but I can't be sure."

The two senior shinobi nodded in acceptance; after all they could not give a better answer than Kushina just did. But the idea of the seal being an amplification seal at least relieved them of their worries for the time being. Hiruzen and Jiraiya both excused themselves from the room leaving the mother and infants to rest and recover.

Once outside the room, Jiraiya looked to his old teacher. "So what do you think, Sarutobi-sensei?"  
>Hiruzen produced his empoty unlit pipe from his robes and chewed on it contemplatively. "Well, I will just have to trust in what Kushina-chan believes about the seal until proven otherwise. So for now we wait."<p>

Jiraiya could only smile, "The future is already looking to become interestingly promising, eh?"

Hiruzen could only nod as they made their way back out to the village.

AN: Hello everyone I am back I have decided to revamp/rewrite this story a bit. Hopefully make it a little more coherent and provide a tone. As you can tell I am trying to adhere to the original concept but also making some slight contextual changes.

I am taking liberties of same that the biju have their own sealing style. I a recent chapter of the Naruto manga Shukaku adds a seal jutsu to a rasengan, this produced similar markings as the ones seen on his body so why not take advantage of that for this story, and believe the Kyubi can perform them as well.

Any way I am currently working on the revamping the second chapter and reorganizing my outline in a new direction. Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks.


End file.
